


A Conversation Between Shadows

by lucidscreamer



Series: Shadows Over Collinsport [4]
Category: Dark Shadows (1966), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Collinsport, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dark Crack, Double Drabble, Gen, Living Shadows, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another snippet I found in some old files. It was intended to be part of a longer story, but that never happened. However, it works nicely as a pseudo-sequel to another ficlet: "Starting Over" (chapter 4 of "Five Lives Ryou Bakura Never Lived."</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/369214/chapters/601177</p><p>It's not necessary to read "Starting Over" to understand this fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Conversation Between Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is another snippet I found in some old files. It was intended to be part of a longer story, but that never happened. However, it works nicely as a pseudo-sequel to another ficlet: "Starting Over" (chapter 4 of "Five Lives Ryou Bakura Never Lived."
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/369214/chapters/601177
> 
> It's not necessary to read "Starting Over" to understand this fic.

Smirking at his companion's dubious expression, Barnabas Collins sipped the thick, red, (and, to one such as he) more-intoxicating-than-wine vintage from his goblet.

 

"So, you really are a drinker of blood, a... I believe the term is 'vampire'?" Atem asked.

 

"Sadly true." Barnabas sighed. "For two centuries I have existed within this curse of darkness."

 

"...Only two?"

 

"You make it sound like the blink of an eye." If his tone seemed a touch defensive, Barnabas felt it could be excused. He would not be mocked by a mere child!

 

Contemplating the contents of his own wineglass, Atem mused, "Two hundred years _is_ a blink of an eye to one who has survived three millennia."

 

Three _thousand_...? "But you are not a..." Barnabas stumbled a bit over the odd phrase. "...A 'drinker of blood'?"

 

Atem held his hand, palm down, over the table. Shadows rose from... somewhere. Barnabas could not discern their exact origin, only that one instant there was nothing and in the next, wisps of darkness twined about Atem's fingers like the ghosts of black kittens.

 

"No." Somehow, Atem's gaze seemed as ancient and weighted as that of the Sphinx. "I am not of the darkness. I _am_ Darkness."


End file.
